Guinnevene Jervard
Guinnevene Jervard, or just '''Gwin '''for short, is the High Seer of Vyvrin. She is the daughter of Harriet Jervard and the elaborator of both the Halfborne Prophecy and the Ixis Crisis. Though not a member of the Eight, she does help Bronwyn and the others on many adventures throughout the series. Appearence Gwin wears a type of heretical "oracle outfit" that was wore by her ancestors. It is a brown cloak enveloping a large leather vest with a tattered robe. She wears her unique twist on the outfit though, as her mother wore feathers on it, she wears lots of leather straps (later seasons). She has an eyepatch over her right eye. Personality Gwin is a very lighthearted person who is usually very calm, even in the midst of conflict. She is portrayed to be extremely smart, explaining that she knows everything that her mother knew and more. She does have "schizophrenic" tendencies, as said by Luna and Celestia. It is revealed in Season 3 that she's actually being haunted by the ghost of Harriet, her mother, whom of which went psycho and attempted to kill her after realizing Ryven's plan fourteen years before it happened. History Gwin was born twleve years before Bronwyn to the day. She spent most of her early life living on Oracle's Steppe with her mother, Harriet. After her mother went insane and tried to kill her, she killed her mother and took her place as Oracle of Vyvrin. At the age of eleven, Queen Vivin and Archalis visited her in hopes of conversing with her mother to learn that Harriet was dead. Gwin used her powers to delve into the Halfborne Scrolls and sift an anchor to find how many generations until they would occur. Trivia * Gwin seems to know about everything. Though she appears as a female in her young thirties, she has more knowledge than any other individual in Vyvrin besides Arganhu and Elder Ryven. * She seems to have a great understanding of magic, as displayed in Walk the Plank, where she unleashes a barrage of spells against the Ixis Military. * She is the main spoiler in the show, letting out little hints and such seasons before features come out. ** She is believed to have known about Ixis since Season 1. In the episode Prophetic Ripples, she states to Bronwyn that she may have to fight pirates and demons one day. ** In the episode An Unlikely Alliance, when she meets the leaders of Aroza with Bronwyn and the others, she whinces when she meets with Arganhu. As she walks away, she also mumbles about not liking him, stating that "he's darker than he portrays". ** It is shown in S5E3 False Trust that Gwin knew Elder Ryven, and that she was actually tutored by her at a point in time shortly after her mother's death. *** It is explained that Ryven had disappeared after about a month of tutoring telepathically because she was resting before her assault on Vivin and her coup on the castle. ** In S5E5 "Thánatos Ton Aiónon", she let out knowing that Bronwyn was going to die shortly before the battle with Elder Ryven, stating that "was glad to follow under the leadership of her favorite Vivin for as long as she did." Bronwyn assumed that Gwin thought that herself would fall during the battle, but it was revealed afterwards that Gwin knew that Bronwyn would die. Category:Characters